Working at the Magic Kingdom
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: When Antonio Elizabeth Garcia Martinez Valdivia moved to Main Street U.S.A. of the Magic Kingdom in Florida, he was hoping for a new life. Instead he found adventure, mishaps, new friends, drama, romantic, rumors and the occational odd situation in the Magic Kingdom. Note: all Disney characters are real, not actors.


**Hello everyone, welcome to "Working at the Magic Kingdom." It** **about Antonio Elizabeth Garcia Martinez Valdivia when he moved to Main Street USA of Magic Kingdom in Florida, he was hoping for a new life. Instead he found adventure, mishaps, new friends, drama, rumors and the occational odd situation.**

 **Anyway I don't own them and everything and they belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Note: all Disney characters are real, not actors.**

 **Now onto the story:**

 **Attention passengers, this is your train conductor speaking. We have now arrive at Main Street, U.S.A. at Walt Disney World, or as you all like to call it, the Magic Kingdom. We hope you enjoy your ride, please watch your steps as you exited the train. Have a wonderful magical day, thank you.**

A Hispanic eighteen a bit chubby teenage guy that have medium length curly hair, freckles, he wore a shirt with a button-down collar with one-button cuffs with a small embroidered whale on the chest. Wearing white stockings, converse chuck Taylor all seasonal low top shoes and a short jean pant. A glasses on his nose and he's also wearing a rainbow wristband to show he was gay. But he quickly hide it in his pocket because he don't know if other accept him.

He was out of his seat as soon as the announcement was made and later translated in Spainsh and other languages. He swiftly moved faster than he ever had before, grabbing his bag from the overhead bin and pushing his way to the front of the train.

"Thank you for riding with us, sir," says a elder man with a sweet smile. "Say, aren't you a new cast member, aye?" said a man with a thick southern belle accent. He was the conductor of the Walt Disney World Railroad, which was a train that taken passengers a round trip on the WDWRR main line loop. The guy name Antonio in front of him had applied for the Walt Disney Main Street U.S.A. route, and this was his first day on the job.

"Si sir!" said Antointo with a excitement. "That's me, Antonio Elizabeth Garcia Martinez Valdivia." The conductor smiled and patted Antonio on the shoulder. "Well lad, you're going to love it here. No better place in all the land to make a home in! Hope to see you again soon!" and with a shake of the hands, Antonio bid the conductor goodbye and found his other suitcase with the rest of the deliveries dropped off at this stop.

It had been a long trip and he was ready for a full day of simply getting used to his new home. For it was he, Antonio Elizabeth Garcia Martinez Valdivia, who had purchased and had the house up the street cleaned up and readied for his arrival this very morning. It's kinda sad to leave his familia behind at home, but he have to. They need moneys and his parents are hard workers who have both shifts at days and nights, his Papa also have their family business way back then. It was a farm they live in. It have been own from his ancestors from his dad side of the family. The plantation have been pass down from generations to generations.

He wasn't connected to his papa as much as he would like to, and he knows his papa prefers business over family. He cares about the future of the plantation more than Antonio's feelings against the idea of him running it. It's a successful business that gains a lot of money, but it isn't appealing to Antonio except for the money.

But his mama have suddenly died from a sickness when he was ten years old after he give birth to his little brother. His dad now have to work hard to support him and his little brother, Lucario. Yup, his ten years old little brother.

His little brother Lucario love to follow him around like a little ducklings following their mama duck. He love to hang out with his brother. He protect him and play with him. His little brother was sad that his older brother and only best friend have to leave and go to his job. He promised to call him and text him.

His dad…. well, their relationship was complicated. Ever since his mom died, they have been arguing and fighting lot since then. His dad have started drinking and smoking, attended a lot of party and alway come home after midnight.

But, Antonio have manage to find a job at the Magic Kingdom of Walt Disney World in Florida. He love Disney since he was so young. He alway dream of working that place. When he told his familias about his new job, they were very supportive of his choice. Expect his papa, he doesn't want to him to work at the children theme park because it's been his plan to make Antonio the new owner of the plantation once he was retired. His dad want him to work alongside him and hope that his son will run the successful business and inherit the business.

They argue and argue a lot since then. So he left his family and friends behind, pack his stuffs and live in the Magic Kingdom. But he don't promised them that he will sent them a letter, call, or text to them.

He walk over to the railing and see the view of the Main Street U.S.A. The decor is early-20th-century small-town America, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. City Hall contains the Guest Relations lobby where cast members provide information and assistance. A real working barber shop gives haircuts. The Emporium carries a wide variety of Disney souvenirs such as plush toys, collectible pins, and Mickey-ear hats. Tony's Town Square and the Plaza Restaurant are sit-down restaurants. Casey's Corner is at the end of Main Street and sells traditional American ball park fare including burgers and fries.

In the distance beyond the end of Main Street stands Cinderella Castle. The second stories of all the buildings along Main Street are shorter than the first stories, and the third stories are even shorter than the second, and the top windows of the castle are much smaller than standard. The resulting visual effect is that the buildings appear to be larger and taller than they really are. Main Street is considered the "opening credits" for the Magic Kingdom. Visitors pass under the train station (the opening curtain), and then view the opening credits on the upper stories of the main street buildings.

Reaching the bottom of the station's stairs he made his way around to the sidewalk, his home was actually right above of Crystal Art are in Center Street.

As he walk through the Main Street, the Main Street is the decor in early-20th-century small-town America, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. City Hall contains the Guest Relations lobby where cast members provide information and assistance. A real working barber shop gives haircuts.

He then turn left to the Center Street and walked unusually slow, still tired from the trip and the early hour, but when he reached his brick home, he walk over to the door, he happily placed his backpack by the door and stood tall and proud.

"Welcome home Antonio." he said softly, with a sort of bitter-sweetness to his own voice, and then turned and entered his brick house.


End file.
